


Queen in Noir

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: Arrowverse in Noir [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adventure, Crime, F/M, Romance, noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. In the Noir version of Star City, Oliver Queen takes a bit unexpected turn, when he stumbles upon a certain Helena Bertinelli, daughter of a former mob boss.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Helena Bertinelli
Series: Arrowverse in Noir [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Queen in Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Another noir story after writing 'The Flash in Noir', this time with Arrow. I originally considered writing Oliver/Sara, but I couldn't fit her or Laurel here anyhow due to the theme I had planned for this story, plus, I also remembered I had Sara and Laurel in Central City in my other story, so I decided to use Helena here, since that one is an underdog that was done dirty because of Olicity, unsurprisingly, alongside Oliver/Laurel and Oliver/Sara.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

In his penthouse in Star City, Oliver Queen was preparing the easel and paper as he also picked a box of chalks and knives to sharpen them. As a hobby, Oliver would hone his drawing skills. When he was younger, Oliver liked to draw portraits of people or exteriors, gardens, woods, buildings, on his sketchbook. He had kept portraits of his parents, his sister Thea, who had married Roy Harper, a young office worker, who later enlisted to the army and was yet to return back from the overseas. Oliver and Roy were also close friends and they regularly kept in touch by writing letters.

Asides from them, there were also the Lance sisters, Laurel and Sara. Both of them were very close to Oliver as well, thick as thieves, since they were young. While both girls were attracted to Oliver, at first, Oliver tried to go out with Laurel. And while they had nice time together, however short it was within a couple of weeks, month or two at best, over the time, it became clear to them that they barely had anything in common and there was just no… spark to ignite the passion, the tension of what they had been expecting from their relationship. When they both realized that their relationship was not going to go any deeper, they broke it off but were still on friendly terms.

As for Sara, while it was passionate and they both had deeper connection than Laurel could have with him, they had different ambitions to follow. While Oliver decided to stay in Star City, Sara and Laurel had planned to set up a nightclub, but considering that Star City was not short of those, they decided to move to Central City for a fresh start, which Oliver could understand. While he and Sara cared for each other, Oliver could not bring himself to leave Star City behind, but that didn't mean he didn't visit Laurel and Sara, when he could, in their new popular Black Canary nightclub.

Also, there was Thomas Merlyn, or as he preferred to be called, Tommy. Oliver's and Tommy's parents had also been close friends and business partners, big shots in import and export in Star City and perhaps up until they got a bit too greedy and in response, Derek Reston, one of the employees they had laid off, and Sam Hackett, the son of another employee, David Hackett, who had died of cancer and asbestos poisoning in the Queen steel factory, decided to take them out in a hit and run one day, ramming the limo that had carried them both and both entrepreneurs died almost immediately. Since then, Moira and Tommy had taken over their respective companies and tried to set them on a better path, but that was not easy, due to their family names tarnished by the patriarchs of the family, but that did not dissuade them from redeeming their family names and they started to earn the city's trust back, step by step.

If there was another man Oliver would also consider a close friend, perhaps a family, it was Barry Allen, who Oliver's parents had taken in, when he was a young boy and his mother Nora had been murdered by a thief, who had come into their house, looking for money and stabbing Nora in the heart with a kitchen knife. Henry had been committed to Saint Perez Asylum, due to the state he was in after her death, while Barry had spent the rest of his childhood with the Queens, who had taken him in, due to Robert and Moira being generous benefactors of the orphanages and they also paid for Barry's tuition to college, until he became a crime scene investigator. Barry and Tommy were the closest thing Oliver had to brothers.

Moira also considered having Oliver as her successor in the company, but Oliver, while he did study arts of business, well, frankly, he didn't have the spirit and heart to run a big company. He preferred to stay low. Keep to what he enjoys the most. With the money Tommy had happily lent him for startup, much to Moira's dismay and disapproval as well, Oliver set up a decent club in the Glades, called 'The Verdant', at night, alongside his friend Anatoly Knyazev, who worked there as a manager. Anatoly was an immigrant from the Soviet Union, trying to escape the tension that had been building between the United States and the Soviets. He was smuggled to the United States and forced into labor by a cruel captain of _Amazo_ freighter, Anthony Ivo, who had him work as a dog during his long trip to the United States. The work was some days really humiliating and denigrating for Anatoly, simply because he was a Russian, but he did not share their communist views. When they arrived to the States, despite how cruel Ivo was, he was not honorless. He let Anatoly go for his hard work, but still, Anatoly had a hard time finding a decent job, due to simply being a Russian, until he happened to pickpocket Oliver, of all people, and the two of them quickly formed a strong friendship as Oliver helped Anatoly set himself up in Star City and employed him.

Oliver's frequent muse and model, a beautiful young woman named Kara Danvers, had gone out from the room, naked, allowing for her attractive body to be on display in its beauty and approached the French sofa in front of Oliver, as she laid down on her side on the mattress, resting her head on the pillow on the arm of the sofa and placing her arms behind above her head, hanging over the edge of the sofa, while Oliver sharpened the black chalk and started drawing the portrait, first the shape of Kara's perfectly toned body before he went to the details, drawing thicker lines and giving a better shape to her features, while Kara smiled, patiently waiting for hours until Oliver got to the finishing touches, shading the edges and drawing shadows on the portrait with the side of the chalk until he blew onto it and gently brushed off the chalk dust from the portrait.

"We're done." Oliver said, smiling at Kara. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"I get that a lot…" Kara said as she got up from the sofa and approached the portrait and smiled at Oliver. "You're talented, you know that, Oliver?"

"I wouldn't say that I have talent… just a lot of experience." Oliver said as he admired her features. One thing he had to admit, Kara apparently was not like most women he had met and she certainly was not shy and had different views about modesty and nudity, considering that she didn't even bother to cover herself, not that Oliver was complaining, as he admired Kara's body in its exposed beauty, naked as the day she was born, but he had enough chivalry to not take advantage of her. "You're not from around, are you?"

"I wasn't born in the United States, but… I grew up here." Kara admitted.

"What about your family?" Oliver asked as he noticed the sad look on her face, realizing what had happened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"It's alright." Kara assured with a ghost of a smile. While it seemed that she had moved on already, it was clear to him that the grief and loss was not going to go away so easily. "My parents passed away before I moved to National City. I was adopted, but I do have a cousin. He's a good man."

"Are you two close?" Oliver asked.

"We don't talk very often, but we're there for each other. Let's just say it's not easy for either of us to go by." Kara admitted.

"And I take it you like art?" Oliver asked, turning to the nude portrait of Kara. Usually, he wouldn't do these but… well, why reject Kara's offer?

"Honestly… I'm not shy and I think that there everyone has different kinds of hidden beauty they need to let out. But I'm not… I don't sell myself out for pleasure of others, don't get me wrong, that's not who I am and I do have my limits." Kara said, waving her hands as Oliver chuckled, raising his hands to assure her.

"Relax, I'd never assume that about a beautiful woman like you." Oliver said as Kara smiled before he turned to the portrait. "I'll have it framed for you and sent over later in the afternoon."

"Thank you. You're very sweet, Oliver." Kara said as she kissed Oliver on his cheek before she went to get dressed and then left an envelope of cash on Oliver's desk, while Oliver put the portrait aside to frame and pack it later and send it over to Kara.

* * *

Later at night, Oliver entered a cabaret called 'Nanda Parbat,' named after a city in the Himalayas, ran by an exotic woman named Nyssa Raatko. The place was not Oliver's usual form of entertainment, he had come here once after being talked into it by Tommy, and while usually, Oliver wouldn't pleasure himself with what the place could offer, well, he couldn't really complain about it, even though it wasn't the place wasn't really his style, plus, the cabaret was quite picky with their guests and employees. The employed women, dancers and waitresses and hostesses alike, were wearing clothes that were rather daring and revealing, but, even though they would seem like an easy prey at the first sight, no one would be stupid enough to as much as try to pull the women's panties without losing their fingers. Oliver and Tommy still had freshly burned in their minds the memory of Max Fuller, one of their rather less pleasant peers, attempting to spank one of the dancers and then he ended up for three months on a wheelchair and several broken teeth and his arm in a cast.

Tommy smiled, when one of the girls neared his lap and ran her hands across his chest, about to unbutton his shirt before he turned to Oliver. "You're not gonna want a private dance with someone?"

"I'm enjoying the show." Oliver shrugged.

On stage were two women leading the dancers, who had sparkling undergarments and waving around with see-through silk sheets. The dark-haired woman Oliver recognized as Nyssa, the owner of the nightclub and the brown-haired one, while neither Oliver or Tommy had seen her before, they saw the resemblance between her and Nyssa, the cheekbones and eyes were quite similar, making them wonder…

"Sisters?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe." Tommy shrugged, gesturing to the brown-haired woman. "I'd never seen that one here before."

"That's Talia. Her older sister. She's a talented beast, watch." One of the guests said.

Oliver and Tommy had seen bizarre performances in this cabaret before, but what they were witnessing, took the word 'bizarre' to a whole new level. While the women danced around Nyssa and Talia, both of them pulled out swords, much to the surprise of the audience and started to fence, both women moving in fluid motions and with grace and beauty in their movements. It was not a literal fight, but still, it was a contest on a certain level. Talia spun around and bent, while Nyssa's sword swung into the air, while Talia 'attacked' and Nyssa moved her arm like a snake to 'parry'. To some it would seem like a fierce battle, to others, it was a dance of beauty as the other dancers slowly circled around, all of them dancing with dynamic and energy until the background dancers formed a half-circle between two women until the sisters turned to the audience with graceful poses, while aiming their swords high into the air.

The audience stared in awe and astonishment, with their jaws hung open. They had never seen anything like this before and it was… unusual and unorthodox, though if there was one thing they could not say, it was that this performance was not spectacular as the club exploded in cheers as the audience applauded and Tommy whistled.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting." Oliver said.

"I guess that place can surprise us a lot." Tommy laughed as they were talking at the bar. Oliver looked at the clock before he picked his jacket as he got up, much to Tommy's surprise. "You're leaving so soon?"

"Look, Tommy, as entertaining as it is, some people actually find a good long sleep healthy without hangovers." Oliver said and Tommy nodded and smiled.

"See you." Tommy said.

"See you." Oliver said as he left.

* * *

Oliver was on his way home, when he saw down the pavement a brunette woman in a purple dress, carrying a purse. He recognized the woman. Helena Bertinelli. Daughter of Frank Bertinelli, the don of the mafia. From what he had heard, they had been driven out by the feds a couple of years back, but Helena, she had never taken part in their illicit activities, so she was in the clear. That didn't mean she wouldn't become a prey to other crooks in this town. Fate had a funny way of stepping in, since she was walking down the same alley he was heading, when she turned her attention to him.

"So… Oliver Queen decides to stalk the prodigal daughter of the Bertinellis?" Helena teased, smiling at him.

Oliver chuckled. "No. Just heading home, actually. You happen to go down the same way I go, Miss Bertinelli."

Helena chuckled. "And how do I know this isn't an excuse to bed me, Mr. Queen?"

"If I wanted to, I'd have tried already… but I'm not that kind of guy." Oliver said.

"So, what kind of a guy are you?" Helena asked.

"Usually, a really nice guy." Oliver shrugged.

"And on the other days?" Helena questioned.

"Well… I can be a really bad, bad guy." Oliver said jokingly.

"So, what kind of a guy you are tonight?" Helena asked.

Oliver was about to respond but was cut off, when they heard gruff voices as three men, who clearly made Helena uncomfortable, showed up as Oliver had a gut feeling, what was most likely about to happen. "Not these guys, I can tell you that much."

"You're stepping out on us, babe?" One of the men asked, all of them lustfully eying Helena, as if they were stripping her clothes with their looks.

"Piss off, losers." Helena sneered in disgust.

They all laughed. "Ah, don't be like that, darlin'. We might let your boyfriend watch, whaddaya say? Maybe your old man might lend us his fortune thanks to you."

"I think it would be best, if you minded your own business and didn't cause unnecessary trouble, gentlemen." Oliver said, crossing his arms as he stepped up.

"The only one causing unnecessary trouble is you, buddy." Another man said.

"Look, why don't we talk this out and—"

Next thing Oliver knew, he was on the ground, blood streaming from the side of his head as he groaned, feeling dizzy, dazed as they laughed, while he heard Helena's screams and saw her getting pinned to the fence. Seething with rage, Oliver got up and kneed one of them in the groin and headbutted him and slammed him to the ground and stomped on his face, finishing him off.

The other punk threw a punch but Oliver blocked and countered, kicking him back and after a few hits in the face, he was down. The last punk, who had grabbed Helena, was pulled away by Oliver, who slammed his face onto the window on the wall as the glass shattered before he threw him away. Oliver had gotten into fights before as a kid and sometimes, he and Anatoly stumbled upon meaner folks, so he knew how to handle these punks.

"Still want to get into unnecessary trouble?" Oliver demanded and the men yelped and got up, scrambling on their feet and running off in fear as Oliver snorted. "Thought so."

"You have a good right hook, I'll tell you that." Helena noted before she noticed the wound on the side of his head. "You're bleeding. My apartment isn't that far, come on, I'll stitch you up."

* * *

Oliver entered Helena's apartment as he looked around. Quite cozy and small. He didn't expect Helena, considering her family, to be so… grounded, but he couldn't really blame her as he sat down on the bed.

"Welcome to my kingdom." Helena smiled.

"Not bad." Oliver said as he sat down, while Helena picked the first aid kit from the kitchen and sat across him on the bed.

"It's not too bad. Could've been worse. I'll clean it up." Helena said as she poured alcohol onto the cloth and cleaned up the wound on his head.

"Well, it was worse… for them." Oliver smirked as she chuckled before she taped the wound with cloth.

"Did it hurt?" Helena asked.

"Maybe stung a little." Oliver admitted. "Thanks."

"I should thank you." Helena said as she poured them both glasses of whiskey.

"I guess your father would've kill those punks, would he?" Oliver asked before he noticed the dark look in Helena's eyes.

"Yeah… that's why I wanted nothing to do with them." Helena said. "Every problem he'd solve with shooting, maiming, crippling or breaking some bones. While I do defend myself, I don't believe that violence should be the first solution."

"I guess you don't have it in you to be a bad girl, huh?" Oliver joked.

"No… but you can be a bad guy, can you?" Helena asked.

"Sometimes… most of the time I'm a good bad guy." Oliver chuckled.

"And what about a bad good guy?" Helena joked as Oliver shrugged, while they drank before they held hands and looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes. Neither one of them knew who moved first but the next thing they knew, their lips touched as they laid down on the bed, dropping their clothes on the floor as Helena breathed out softly, while Oliver unclipped Helena's bra and tossed it away, exposing her naked chest, while he ran his hands down her arms and then towards her shoulders and breasts as they bathed in the glow of the moonlight shining into the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did good on this one. If you're expecting a Superman or Supergirl noir story, who knows if I'll actually write it, since that one might be a bit tricky to do.
> 
> Now, the nude drawing scene with Kara is partly because I'm trying to be a bit more descriptive and detailed with nude or sex scenes, while not going explicitly into M-rating, though this probably would have earned it. Now, as much as Melissa Benoist is also less worthy of respect, alongside Katie Cassidy for their pro-Biden posts on their social media, they and Caity Lotz, Danielle Panabaker and Shantel VanSanten are still beautiful and attractive (Nothing you say will change my mind, so do not bother.), so any male writer would be tempted to be a bit more descriptive with them in… certain situations.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy and keep away from coronavirus, people.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
